


Diana White Moonshade

by TransDudeAce_Dax_Eden



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Beach City, Beaches, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Gen, Half-Human, Human Experimentation, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Mild Blood, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDudeAce_Dax_Eden/pseuds/TransDudeAce_Dax_Eden
Summary: Humans always try to understand things they just shouldn't understand. For the "better" of the human race, scientists illegally experiment on not only gems, but humans as well. The result is Diana, a girl who had a normal life until she was turn into a gem. What gem is she? Will her human body be able to except this gem? Can she ever lead a normal life?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

I rode my bike along the road to Beach City. It was warmer than I expected that day and I really wanted to take off my hoodie. Some many times did I have to remind myself I’m not normal anymore and never would be again. So I rode on, until I reached a car wash run by a single person. He was playing the guitar while, I assume, waiting for customers. He was definitely good and he even added some lyrics as he played. I got an idea and started digging through my backpack until I pulled out my flute. I played off the tune the older man had already set and it didn’t take long before we sounded as if we were playing together. The man, who had been oblivious to my presents, now looked up at me and continued playing his guitar for another minute. As the song came to a close, the man said, “Wow, you were really good Miss.” Of course, I complimented his guitar skills as well by saying, “I was only following the tune you set.” I honestly hadn’t been able to focus on playing my flute for a few days now and yet today I had no problem joining in on the man’s song. “You should be in this year’s talent show.” The confused look on my face led him to explain more. “Here in Beach City we hold a talent show each year, but it isn’t very often we see outsiders join in. With your flute skills I’m sure you could blow half the town at least away and everyone would enjoy seeing someone new on stage. Here, it is tomorrow night, if you want to join you should go find Mr. Smiley and he’ll put your name on the list.” He had walked over to me and handed me a flyer for this Beach City talent show, which I took gratefully. “Thank you I will be sure to at least check it out if I don’t join in myself.” I said with a smile. “That’s the spirit. You take care now.” He waved me off as I rode my bike farther into Beach City.

I did end up looking for Mr.Smiley to look into signing up for the talent show. He seemed more than happy to help me and see a new face that wasn’t going to kill them. “What do you mean by that? Is there a murder on the loose?” I asked, I had heard rumors about the strange things that happened in Beach City, which was what drew me here in the first place. “No, no, they haven’t murdered anyone recently to my knowledge, but they certainly drew some questionable attention to themselves.” I just nodded and once again went on my way. I was headed in the direction of the beach, where a stage was being set up probably for the talent show tomorrow and where four people were playing tennis. One of the girls seemed like she was really good and was teaching the boy on her team how to play. The other two girls on the other team seemed to arguing more than playing, at times. What interested me the most about this group, were one the pink lion watching with another person and the seeable gems on three of the people’s bodies. With that I got off her bike and walked it over there to say hi.

“Ok let’s take a break!” the girl who had been teaching yelled over at the other team. I was still a few feet away because I didn’t know what to say, but I didn’t get that chance as the pink lion came over to me. We stared at each other before he took his nose and touched my stomach in a way that it almost felt like he knew more about me than I knew about myself. “Lion! What are you doing over here!” The teenaged boy yelled while running over to the lion and I. He stopped when he stopped when he saw me and we both had that awkward moment of not knowing how to greet a stranger. “Steven what is it- Oh hi there.” the girl who had been teaching the boy how to play tennis had come over to us and that seemed like enough to snap us both back into reality. “Oh umm… hi I’m Diana.” I said as I held out my hand for a handshake. The boy took it and said, “I’m Steven and this is my friend Connie oh and that is my pet, Lion.” Connie waved at me while the lion stared at me stomach, sending a shiver up and down my spine. “What brings you here to Beach City Diana?” Connie asked me. I brought myself to stop looking at the Lion and to look at the shorter girl. Actually I was taller than both of them and basically was the height of Lion when he was sitting down. “Oh, well, I’m just checking out the neighborhood.” I said, which was somewhat true. I hadn’t even noticed the three people with gems had come over as well until they were right there behind the two teenagers.

“Who is this, Steven, Connie?” the white skinned woman asked. She was actually about my height so I didn’t have to look up or down. “I’m Diana Moonshade, Miss.” I said finally remembering how to use my social skills. “Diana, this is Pearl, that is Amethyst, and that is Garnet.” Steven introduced me to the women with gems and in fact had the names of gems. Garnet was taller than me while Amethyst was shorter than me. “We are the Crystal Gems that protect Beach City!” Steven announced proudly. Part of me could already sense he was also a gem and that Connie was human. As I went to say something, I started coughing violently into my hand. I didn’t even realize my knees had given out until after my coughing fit. Steven had gotten closer to me seeing if there was something he could do to help while Connie asked if I needed a doctor because she could call her mom, who I’m guessing was a doctor. Their words were drowned by my coughing and even after the coughs stopped I felt almost in a daze. I managed to turn over my hand to reveal what I had dreaded were the results of my coughing; red covered my pale hand, blood. I heard gasps and people around me trying to help, but my vision fazed out as I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

_The heat of the flames around me warmed my pale skin to the point I could feel the sweat drip down my face. I need to get out of here and fast! I stood up, my skin was covered in ash and sweat, but that was a problem for later. My ice blue eyes looked around for any sign of a way out of the fire, but my ears caught something before my eyes. In the distance, there were voices and my feet without second thought ran toward them. I realized I wasn’t in control of what my body was doing. Where am I? What is going on? Different questions filled my mind as I came to a stop in a void black as far as the eyes can see, but far from a void of silence. There were so many voices that it took my ears and brain a few minutes before I could know what they were saying. The moment I could hear words I wished I couldn’t._

_**“Normal? Ha you are far from that! I can’t believe you call yourself a human with that thing on your lower abdomen!”** _

_**“You aren’t even a proper gem! Just some experiment because humans can’t keep to themselves!”** _

_**“You shouldn’t have been born! It would have saved you all this pain!”** _

_**“Do you remember what you did to us!? We said we would get through this together and you ruined that! We could have been your friends; your only friends!”** _

‘Make it stop! Please someone end this all! Please…’ I could barely hear my own thoughts over the voices, but I knew all I want was for it all to stop. ‘Sorry! Please believe me! I didn’t mean to…’ My body was now curled into a ball with my legs pulled to my chest by my arms. Tears rolled down my freckled face, maybe in hopes of physically drowning out the voices.

_I don’t know how long the voices went on, but when they were replaced by someone singing, it was soothing. Not long after the singing started, did I uncurl from my ball. As I looked ahead of me I saw a white figure and almost instinctively I ran towards it, I was in control of my movement again. **“Sleep now, Starlight.”** My mother used to call me Starlight when I was little; she had funny space nicknames for all my siblings and I. The voice wasn’t my mother’s, but hearing the old name and being told to rest was comforting. My eyes fell closed and I wasn’t even laying down._

-

I opened my eyes to see a wooden ceiling above my head and the light was on causing my eyes to close as quickly as they had opened. “She’s awake Doctor Maheswaran!” A male voice, that I would later remember was the boy named Steven, called out to someone. At this point I start to try and sit up and open my eyes. It didn’t take me all that long to realize that I must have been in the beach house built into the sculpture. “Diana, right?” a woman I had never seen before asked while walking over to me. I could see the resemblances she and the girl, Connie, had as I nodded to her question. “I’m Doctor Maheswaran, and Connie's mom. If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you a few questions to ensure you are healthy.” At that moment, I was just remembering all my doctor’s appointments along with something else. Subconsciously, I nodded my head and she processed to ask some questions and do a normal check up. “You were coughing up blood, has this happened to you before and if so are you on any medication for it?” It happens almost on a daily basis and I’m technically not taking any medicine, but I didn’t want to tell her that. So naturally, I went with the option that wouldn’t get me in the hospital and said, “Yes it has happened before, but I’m medication. I’m sure my long bike ride was what caused it to be so bad.” All she did was nod and continue the check up. It was silent for a few minutes before she asked her next question. “Do you have any other known medical conditions?” I could answer that one easily; “No.” Once again she nodded, but this time she had me drink a glass of water. It didn’t taste good due to the metallic flavor left in my mouth from the blood earlier. After that she looked inside my mouth, as that was the last part of her check up on me and she came to a few different conclusions. “First off, I do believe with the long bike ride and this hoodie while it was fairly warm outside did set off that reaction. You also may have been partly dehydrated. So with those in mind I advise you to: plan your clothing to the weather, making stops to drink sips of water, and not ride so far.” I agreed as I started to want this to be over. I looked out the glass door expecting it to be still light out, but it was actually almost completely dark. “Also Steven has called his dad so they can drive you home hopefully with no incidents.” I almost missed her last sentence, but the meaning of the sentence was clear when there was a honk outside. “That’s him!” Steven called out. “Come on Connie let’s get going too and Diana, take care of yourself and be safe.” With that Connie waved a goodbye to me and hugged Steven.

Once the Maheswarans left, it was time for me to leave. Steven and I walked outside over to a van that said Universe on it. Steven’s dad was, I’m guessing, getting my bike into the bake of the van. “You kids get in the van I’ll be done in a second.” The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn’t quite place why it did. Both Steven and I got in and not five minutes later his dad got in too. That’s when it hit me why his voice sounded familiar, it was car wash guitar guy. “Oh hey flute girl, didn’t know I was driving you home.” He said cheerfully. I told him my address and commented how I didn’t know he was Steven’s dad. “Wait, you two know each other?” Steven asked. “Yeah, I was playing my guitar earlier today and, Diana was it, here pulled out her flute and played along. Perfectly in tune and everything. Told her she should be part of Beach City’s talent show tomorrow.” he explained to Steven. “Took up that offer too.” I said with a smile on my face. Steven had stars in his eyes now and asked, “Can I hear you play the flute now?” I was surprised and hesitated for a moment before grabbing my flute from my bag. It wasn’t going to be easy playing a flute in a van, but I gave it my best shot anyway. Steven was in aww throughout the whole short performance and at the end said, “I can’t wait to hear you play it at the talent show!” I could help, but smile and nod.

No one even noticed that we passed my apartment five minutes ago until Greg asked me what my address was again and we had to turn around. Greg helped me get my bike out of his van and chain it up outside. I said my goodbyes to the both of them waving them off before getting my keys out and heading up to my apartment and checking the mail on the way. My front door creaked open as I walked in. This certainly wasn’t home, far from it, but I couldn’t go back. I looked at a picture on one of my tables; it was a picture of my mother, my siblings, and me. I was grateful my father wasn’t in the picture. I missed everyone in that picture so much it hurts me that I can’t ever be with them again or at least not anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there is mentions of death and this chapter overall is very sad (don't worry the next few chapters will be more uplifting). It does have insight into Diana's past, but it will be covered around later if you don't want to read it. Sorry if it makes you cry.

### Chapter 3

Water ran down my nearly pure white skin and the gem on my lower abdomen. My skin never used to be this pale before, but then again I never had white hair before I had this gem. My natural hair color was red and my skin, though still pale, wasn’t this white. There were so many times now that I look in the mirror and just see myself as a stranger, what reminds me that my reflection is in fact me are my still ice blue eyes. My mother loved my eyes; always saying I had my father’s eyes, though not the father I grew up knowing and having me wonder for years if my mom was color blind. His eyes are brown while my mother’s are green. It only hit me that I wasn’t his child about three years ago, but when I made that realization, I also realized that he knew this whole time that I wasn’t his daughter. Lost in thought, I hadn’t noticed that the water was now cold until I shivered. I turned the shower off not wanting to take a cold shower and wrapped a white towel around my body. I didn’t even have it on for a minute before the gem was super sensitive to even this soft towel’s touch. Oh how I wished for my old life back, or maybe death wouldn’t have been all that bad if caused by someone else.

I dried and dressed quickly seeing as the sensitive gem wasn’t having it today. So I made sure to wear a baggy shirt to prevent any sensitivity and if all else failed I had no problem cutting a hole in my shirt. After brushing my teeth and hair, I headed towards the small bedroom in my apartment; practically falling on my bed and barely having the energy to get under the covers. Even though I was unconscious for hours at Steven's house, I was surprisingly more than ready for sleep. It almost felt like someone was dragging me to the land of sleep and I had not the energy to fight it. My body easily gave in to the pull to sleep as my eyes fell closed and would not open for a few hours.

-

_I feel sand between my bare toes as I open my eyes to see I’m in Beach City at night. **“Diana! Can you play with us?”** I recognized that voice. **“Or tell us a story!”** That voice too. I look next to me and on either side of me are two children that I know all too well. “Amelia, Emily? How? You’re dead…” Fresh tears rolled down my face as my hands came up to cover my mouth in shock. They can’t be alive; don’t tell me I’m dreaming? **“What are you talking about Diana?”** Amelia said looking so confused that it felt like it was stabbing me in my back. Her hair, a beautiful purple due to the purple tourmaline on her upper left arm. **“We are right here.”** Emily said with the purest smile ever. Pale blue skin caused by the sapphire gem on her upper right arm. I shook my head as if hoping they’d both disappear. **“Come on! We are free! We can play all we want and tell all the stories we want! Don’t you want that Diana? You promised us.”** They said in perfect sync. Their words felt like more knives in my back as tears continued the fall down my face. I didn’t want to move and yet my body had other ideas as my head nodded without my control. The twins cheered as my hand lowered back down to sides. They each grabbed one of my hands and led me to the water. When the water hit our feet it was cold, but the twins didn’t care and went farther into the water. **“Come on, let’s play in the water!”** Emily said while splashing her sister, who giggled and splashed her back. My body went to play with them too until something grabbed them by the legs. **“Help us, Diana! Please!”** they called out to me as they were dragged into the water. Their screams like the ones that night when I… **“How can you just stand there?! Please Diana HELP US! PLE-”** It all stopped, they were out of sight. I couldn’t do anything to save them; I didn’t even try._

-

I sat up quickly, dried tears on my face as well as sweat. “Amelia…Emily… why? I’m so sorry…” They never deserved to be lab rats like me, they never deserved their faith. None of those children did and yet… that’s the life they got. Part of me wants to forget them, all of them, but I know I can’t and never will. I feel sorry for myself, but I feel more sorry for the young children who had to live through those experiments, who had no understanding of what was happening to them. They just wanted it to end and to go home. They deserved to have been able to go home to their worried families, yet I was the only one able to do so and my father told everyone I was dead. I should be dead… but I’m not, and now who knows how long I’ll live. Maybe a week, a year, or who knows I might live longer than any human could ever live.

For hours I laid in my bed crying, thinking of all the things I shouldn’t think. Until I heard the singing from when I was unconscious. I looked around looking for the source, but there was nothing in my dark room. My eyes felt heavy again as they slowly started to close. No! I don’t want to go back to sleep… my eyes, that I thought couldn’t cry as much as they did, closed. I fell asleep again, but this time there was no dream. I slept soundly until morning. The best sleep I had had in weeks, maybe even months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you have discord and like roleplay and Steven Universe, please comment if you would like to be apart of a Steven Universe roleplay. I want to create a sever for it in discord, but I will need people to actually rp with. We will need people to play canon characters and/or ocs.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

It was the morning of Beach City’s talent show and there was a lot for me to prepare. I had signed up without having a song in mind to play at the talent show, but after a good breakfast I planned on going through songs I knew by heart. So I started toasting a blueberry bagel for breakfast. While that was toasting, I pulled out an old notebook that I used to write down music to play on my flute. Some of the pages were falling out, but I knew I had all of them. I heard the pop of my bagel being done as I was setting the book on my dining table. “Good timing.” I said to myself as I went to go finish preparing my breakfast. After putting cream cheese on my bagel and pouring myself a glass of milk, I walked back to the dining table to eat and look through my old notebook. I wanted to bring something unique to the talent show and I thought the best way to do that would be to play my own music. As I took a bite of my bagel, I opened the very glittery notebook. The first page had the basic information on who this book belonged to and a title of ‘The Music of Diana’ with a small note under it that read, ‘with Mother’s help’. My mother often helped me make sure the music sounded good and wasn’t too hard to play, if it was hard she helped me rewrite a few notes so it still sounds great, but was much easier to play.

By the time I had finished breakfast, I had a few pieces of music in mind. They were all ones I knew well and they all were some of my mother’s favorites. I had one in mind that I was pretty sure was going to be the one I played until I saw a small note on one of my other pieces that read in beautiful cursive, ‘My favorite’. I knew it was my mother’s handwriting because my cursive was never that good. I looked over the notes to the piece and went to grab my flute. I started playing this piece and the long I played it the more I remembered it and her. It was settled, I would play my mother’s favorite music pieces of mine. With a small smile on my face I cleaned my dishes so afterwards I could get dressed, though I had originally been planning on not wearing anything too special; now I thought I needed something nice to go with the special piece of music. I wouldn’t say I’m always the type of girl to alway spend an hour picking my outfit, an hour doing my make-up, and half an hour doing my hair each day, but it was certainly fun to do that. Especially on days like today where you are doing something fun or special.

Once in my bedroom, I opened my closet and started looking through some of my dresses. I was looking for a certain dress when I came across something multicolored. “Oh I almost forgot I brought you here.” I said with a slight blush on my face. I went to go hang the rainbow up above my bed because why not, then went back to looking for the dress. Finally after ten minutes of searching, I found it. The dress was a beautiful lavender color with the top part of the dress having lace. The dress came down to my knees and the sleeves to my elbows. With my red hair, I never liked the dress much color wise, but now my hair was white so the two colors work better together. I quickly changed into the dress and looked at myself in the full length mirror. The gem, of course, wasn’t visible, but It also wasn’t as sensitive as last night, which was quite relieving. A few twirls later, I decided this was definitely the dress I was going to wear and I just needed shoes, accessories, make-up, and we would see about my hair considering it was very short. The shoes weren’t hard because I just picked the white slightly, wedge, heeled sandals I owned. As for accessories I picked some simple jewelry; a necklace and some earrings.

My make-up was honestly the longest part of getting ready and I ended up painting my nails; both fingers and toes. My hair, having already been brushed, still held the natural curls/waves; if I grew my hair out you would be able to see my natural curls easier, unless it was one of those days where my hair for whatever reason wanted to be more wavy than curly. As I looked myself over, I gave a nod to my reflection; this was one day that I could actually see myself and know it was me in the mirror. I looked over at the time to see it was past 12:00 PM, though I hadn’t eaten lunch, I wasn’t hungry. It didn’t really surprise me seeing as even since my body accepted the gem I only really ate two meals a day, sometimes even less. If I eat more than that, I get sick and start coughing a lot.

I grabbed my backpack with my flute in it and headed out the door, locking it up. I planned on taking the bus seeing as riding my bike to Beach City wasn’t a very good idea last time. The bus ride wasn’t very long so I had time to look around Beach City more since I couldn’t look around much yesterday. After spending an hour or so looking around, I went to the beach to see if Steven and the Crystal Gems were there. There I saw people finishing up some set up stuff for the talent show, but ignored them and went to Steven’s house. I knocked on the door and Steven was quick to answer it. “Hey Diana! Here early for the talent show?” he asked as he let me inside. I nodded and noticed Connie sitting on the couch, Amethyst digging through the fridge, Pearl trying to lecture Amethyst, and Garnet also on the coach. Connie was the first person inside to greet me. “Oh hi Diana, you feeling better?” Her concern was touching honestly. “Yes, I am.” I said almost monotone. “Amethyst we have guests have some dignity.” Pearl nagged. “It’s only Connie.” Amethyst replied back, closing the fridge. “No, Diana is here too.” Pearl now had her arms crossed. I could help, but laugh a little at their interactions.

“So Diana, could you play a song for me and Connie on your flute?” Steven asked hopefully. I knew in that moment he had been telling Connie about how I could play the flute before I arrived. I didn’t have the guts to say no and pulled out my flute. “One song then you have to wait until the talent show.” I said before I started. Somehow one song turned into Steven playing his ukulele, Connie playing her violin, and me still playing my flute. All while the gems listened to us play. Steven, of course, started singing and we did this until thirty minutes before the talent show was to begin.

Turns out Steven and Connie did the talent show together and even Greg was in the talent show. Since I was the last to sign up, I was last to go on stage. When my name was called, I walked up on to that stage with no hesitation and my flute in hand. All of the small population of Beach City was there, but that really didn’t concern me. I needed to focus on playing my mother’s favorite piece of music of mine. With a deep breath in, I started playing; my fingers almost moved on their own as my eyes closed. The crowd was silent while I played my flute, but so loud the moment I was done. Who knew a small group of people could make you feel like you were in a whole theater of people applauding you. The smallest of smiles was present on my lips as I took a bow and walked off stage. Only I was bombed with many compliments and questions to the point Steven had to pull me out of the crowd and into his house until people started to leave. I complimented Steven and Connie on their talent show performance as they did the same to me. The Crystal Gems even complimented me before I left to catch the bus back to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

Over the next few days I spent a lot of time with Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems. The longer I spent with them the more I trusted them and they trusted me though I didn’t trust them enough to ask for the help I needed. The whole point of getting to know them and coming to Beach City in the first place was to look for help, yet it has been nearly a week and I haven’t really told much about myself. I avoid talking about myself as much as possible, which wasn’t too hard because they all had interesting stories to tell that I can just say my life was normal; even if that was far from the truth. I had learned so much about them and they had learned nothing about me.

The ocean breeze blew my short, white hair behind me as I watched Connie and Steven play in the ocean. They asked many times for me to join, but I declined each time. I was wearing a white T-shirt loosely tucked into my skinny jeans, so getting in the water wouldn’t be a good idea if I wanted to keep hiding the gem. Lion had a different idea in this matter. I was sure this pink lion knew about the gem, but I’m not sure how he knows. This whole week he has been “playing” with me as Steven likes to call it; basically trying to reveal the gem and it being brushed off saying he is being playful. So I should have expected he was going to pull something today too, but I let myself get distracted and Lion took it as an opportunity. One minute I was standing barefoot on the sand letting the waves hit my feet, the next I felt paws on my back for a few seconds before I was falling face first into the water. It was a good thing the water was shallow because I would have panicked a lot more otherwise. “Lion! You okay Diana?” Steven asked as he looked between me, who was trying to sit up, and Lion, who looked as if he did nothing wrong. “Yeah fine.” I said before splashing Steven. He laughed and the three of us were now having a water fight. All the worry from before disappeared as we played around, but it wouldn’t be gone forever as Steven called a time. My shirt, and pants, were soaked with water causing my shirt not only to be slightly see through, but also stuck to my skin.

“Diana, you're a gem?!” Connie asked shocked. She was the first to notice, but Steven soon looked over and saw the gem on my stomach, the same placement as his own gem. “WHAT!? Why did you never tell us? Come on we have to tell the gems!” He said so… happily it broke my heart. Steven grabbed my wrist only for me to pull it away as I looked the other direction in hope of hiding the tears that started to run down my face. “Diana?” Connie called my name as if it was a question. “Are you okay?” She continued. I couldn’t answer her, but I wanted to. So instead I replied with, “I’m not a gem, but I’m not human anymore… so what am I?” Steven and Connie looked at each other for a minute before Connie came over and took my hand and Steven took my other hand. “You’re you Diana. We may not know what you've been through, but that shouldn’t have to change who you are and we are willing to listen.” Steven said as Connie nodded. I don’t even remember responding before the three of us walked back to Steven’s house in silence and still soaking wet. Luckily for me, the Crystal Gems weren’t there at the moment, as I wasn’t quite ready to tell them. Steven ran off to get some towels as Connie stayed with me. Her presence was in a way comforting as if telling me I didn’t have to do this alone. Steven had a similar presence, but his also told me that he might understand more than I would expect. A few minutes later Steven came back with towels; he handed me one and wrapped one around Connie. I had to admit those two were good for each other and cute too.

We all sat on the coach in silence for a few minutes before Steven broke the uncomfortable silence. “You don’t have to tell us anything. You don’t have to tell the gems, if you don’t want to, but maybe we can help you Diana.” I thought it over for a minute or two. I wasn’t going to tell them the whole story because that was… painful living it once and I don’t want to live it again. “I was born human. A beautiful red headed baby girl that would grow surrounded by a loving family. Two brothers, one sister, all older than me and all just as loving. This family was happy until the day I was sent somewhere strange. My father had sent me his location and said if it was alright he would wait there to pick me up from school… but he wasn’t there when I got there though I didn’t know it at the time I wasn’t alone. As I was texting my father to ask where he was and check to make sure I was at the right place, I was gagged from behind effectively causing me to lose consciousness. I woke up in a cell like room in hospital patient clothing. I don’t know how many times I screamed and banged on the door before I got an answer, but my hands were sore and raw while my voice was lost. Scientists would come to take me to a room that I would come to dread the most. This was the room where the experiments happened and where they would give my body the gem. If my body or gem didn’t take to one another then I would die, but the gem took to my body well and my body though still has some issues all in all can handle the gem’s power to the point it won’t kill me. My hair turned white and my skin was paler and even the pupils in my eyes changed shape, but my physical changes were what sickened me the most; the other children of all ages that were being experimented on just like me made me want to throw up. Some of them didn’t make it past getting the gem, others died after the fact as their body couldn’t handle the power. So we made a plan of escape… but it all went wrong and as far as I know I’m the only one who made it out.” I finished up my story and Connie and Steven hugged me. I was shocked for a moment before returning the hug while still crying, which I had been crying through most of my story. Of course, life would have it that the Crystal Gems would return right as we were hugging.


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

Pearl was the first to speak. “We’re back St- oh my what’s wrong? Why is Diana crying and why do Connie and Steven look like they want to cry?” She was truly concerned and it was true Steven and Connie both looked on the verge of tears. Steven looked up at me as we all stopped hugging and I wiped my tears away. “Steven could you even keep a secret that long?” I jokingly asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. “No, there is a 99% chance he would tell us.” Garnet answered for Steven. “What’s the other 1%?” he asked. “That you’ll accidentally tell us.” Garnet said with a smile on her face. “You can tell them I’m not sure I can find the right words to tell them.” I said and Steven took in a deep breath. “Diana has a gem in the same spot I have my gem!” He said loudly and quickly. “Feel better?” Connie asked Steven, who nodded. “Woah! When did this happen Dia!? And I want to see!” Amethyst said using the nickname I wasn’t particularly fond of. Pearl looked like she finally got the answer to an equation and Garnet had a smile on her face. “Hold on Amethyst let Diana explain something first.” Garnet said. I took a deep breath myself so I could hold back the water works. “Basically I was a lab rat for other humans to experiment on and turn me into a gem. I was human and now I don’t know what I am.” I wasn’t going to tell them the whole story, if they wanted or needed more information they could ask Steven when I wasn’t here. There was long silence before Amethyst asked, “So can we see the gem?”

I untucked my damp shirt and grabbed a ponytail from my bag to tie the shirt off to the side so my stomach and the gem would be showing. Pearl gasped and came closer as if to confirm what she was seeing. “Diana, are you really a diamond?” Pearl asked, still seemingly in shock. “Yes I was the only one to take to a diamond. The others from what I heard died quickly and after me it was too expensive to keep trying with diamonds.” I said more monotoned than I liked. “And yet the gem is still physically damaging you.” Garnet said and I knew what she meant without a moment's thought about it. “Well she wasn’t built or born to handle that type of power. It is a miracle she is still alive, but it is certainly too late to remove the diamond and who’s to say we would have been able to remove it when it was first placed there.” While Pearl was saying this I couldn’t help, but laugh a little. To hear someone go over how the odds were against me all this time was quite funny to listen to. She went on a little longer before Amethyst interrupted by saying, “Would she live longer if she knew how to control the gem’s powers? Because if that's the case we can show her the ropes like we did Steven.” I was shocked for when I wanted help this wasn’t really how I thought everything would go down. Pearl looked at Garnet for answers on this one. “It is possible that that would work, but there are going to be a lot more hoops to jump through and Steven would be the key to Diana learning anything.” Garnet said after a moment of silence. “That would make sense, Steven is both a diamond and human.” Pearl said, still thinking to herself. “But the gem’s pow-” I was cut off by Garnet. “Diana, the powers that gem possess don’t have to be used for destruction and as it is now you will die without help. This is the help we can offer you, but you have to accept it before we can help you.” No matter how many times I had thought that death might have been the answer, it wasn’t what I wanted to be the answer. With a tear rolling down my face, I nodded actually quite happy after all this time someone truly wanted to help me. Connie and Steven hugged me again and Amethyst joined in. Garnet also joined and pulled Pearl into the hug too.

We spent the rest of my time there figuring out a plan for my training. It was decided that, unless something came up on either side, for the first few weeks the Crystal Gems would evaluate what the gem’s powers were and how not only my body held up to them, but my mind as well. By the end of the day I had a lot to think about to the point I wonder if that alone would keep me up all night. Part of me wished it would because the nightmares only ever got worse lately, but sleep was important and I wouldn’t fare well if I wasn’t getting the sleep I needed. My mind didn’t keep me up much, only an hour passed when I usually went to sleep.

_This time, I was standing on water that spread as far as I could see. I looked down at my feet only to see some else, yet still me, as my reflection. It was my body but my eyes were pure white and my outfit was different in the reflection. I looked over at myself to confirm I was still myself and not this reflection, which I quickly found I was definitely myself. I decided to try and walk on the water even though this shouldn’t be possible. I anxiously lifted on foot ahead of the other, but hadn’t actually made the step for a whole minute. Once my foot was down, the other scene changed all at once. I was now in a room with four thrones, three of which were filled. It didn’t take me long to see that the four people in the room, one was way smaller than the other three, were in fact gems. They were all chatting and laughing with one another, but my attention was focused on the white gem in the middle holding the small pink gem. Her silhouette was that of a figure I had seen in some of my dreams before. Often when I saw that figure, the nightmares stopped and sometimes there was singing to follow as I slept peacefully the rest of the night. Another thing that caught my attention about her was the gem on her forehead, it was the same as the gem on my stomach, a white diamond._

_The moment I tried to step closer chaos broke out in my mind and I fell to the floor. My head ached and voices started to fill my mind. None were ever good, always the opposite. I was lucky the voices didn’t last long back time would have it that I would wake up and realize this was all a dream. Yet this dream would leave me with more questions than I had answers for._


End file.
